The Black Blood Princess
by Oni's Insanity
Summary: Soul was sent to gather information on a gang known as the black blood but it al goes wrong when he's captured by their leaders daughter and instead of killing him she decides to keep him as her pet will he be saved or will he even wanted to be saved when
1. The Princess Black Blood

A blonde woman sat looking out at the room she sat in. Blue candles glowed like stars in the night sky on tall holders throughout the room casting the room in a blue glow. She pulls a pistol from her cloak like jacket as a sound echoes through the room. She fired at its source she replaces her gun thinking she stopped the source. One of the candles falls like a shooting star rocketing to earth before going dying as it's introduced to the floor. The woman stood straightening her black shirt as she stood. She moved to the fallen candle the squeak 0f her acting as the rooms only sound. She relit the candle after standing its holder back up. Another sound came and she fired at the source again this time her bullets didn't go to waste as she was reward with a yowl of pain.

The woman began to look around the room "Come out you should know better than to torment the daughter of the black blood queen. I will find you and when I do you'll be put through a fate worse than death."

There was no reply not even a sound. The woman began to walk around the room reloading her gun as she walked. She searched the room keeping her back to the only door. From time to time foots steps were heard from the back. She fired three shots before heard a body fall. She walked toward it and smirked.

The woman loomed over her target putting her gun away "If it isn't my favorite officer why'd they send you."

The man before her had white hair and bright red eyes and dress in a white shirt black jeans and a worn pair of boots.

The man let a humorless laugh "Just lucky I guess I take the bullet to the head now."

The woman smiles evilly "Oh no I'm not killing you Soulie you're going to be my pet."

He made a confused face as she continued to smile "What?"

She smiles and pulls him up by his shirt "You heard me Soulie might wanna get rid of your badge you won't be needing it anymore."

He stared at her "You demented."

She giggles flutters her eyelashes and pouts "But Soulie we had fun in high school you were the only one that knew how to touch me."

Soul growled "But I wasn't the only one you let touch you now was I Maka?"

Maka took him by the chin "They never got to score Soulie I was always loyal even when we weren't dating."

Soul growled "They'll send someone for me Maka and when they do your entire gang will be put away."

Maka smirked reaching down his shirt and grabbing his badge and dropping it to ground and smashing it beneath her heel.

Maka shook head "Not anymore Soulie now your mine."

Soul frowned one word coming to mind "Shit."


	2. The Black Blood Knight

Maka walked behind Soul as she walked him out of the room her head rested on his shoulder with her arms around his waist as they walked. Soul had been tensed when she had touched him. Maka didn't need her gun to Maka Soul walk when he'd stop with her asking she'd nip and his neck and smile when he'd shiver and blush a shade of red she hadn't seen since they were seventeen. Maka had begun to feel nostalgic as they'd passed a broom closet. Without a second thought she pulled Soul in side.

Soul froze as Maka pinned him to the wall "Maka what are you doing?"

Maka smiled as she undid his pants with practiced ease and rubbed him through his jeans "I getting ready to place with my new toy."

Soul shivered "what if someone?"

Maka bit his ear "I don't give a shit even if someone one did they know their princess had been waiting for this toy."

Soul growled "Maka I'm not a toy."

Maka free him and forced him to enter her "you are my play thing like it or not now stop fighting it."He work was punctuated with a kiss from his next to his lips "I know you want this as much as I do."

Soul stared at the wall he was fighting is need but he had to stay loyal to his girlfriend "Maka I have a girlfriend I was going to propose when I saw her again."

Maka reached in Soul's back pocket and pulled out his cell phone "This is her she won't be a problem." Maka sent a quick text to Soul's Girlfriend and dropped his phone on the ground before smashing it under her boot "She won't come between us anymore." Maka moved back into her place and purred in Soul's ear "What do you say now Soul since she's out of the picture?"

Soul growls in her ear "What did say to her in that text?"

Maka smiled against Soul's throat "Simple we're through short sweet and to the point."

Soul growled switching their position "You bitch I loved her why would you do that!"

Maka growled her nail digging into his back as her legs locked around his waist "You loved me once I can't get you back if you have another love."

Soul growled thrusting into her "You're not that Maka you've changed."

Maka moaned into his shoulder "Why am I different Soul I look exactly the same?"

Soul nipper her throat "You're a member of a gang Maka one of its leader that's far from the Maka I knew."

Maka gripped his shirt as his thrusts became harder her voice was breathless "The why are you fucking me Soul if I'm so different you shouldn't want to."

Soul sqeezed her but as she screamed into his shoulder as she came "You aren't that different Maka your ass is still tight."

Maka collapsed against him "Martial arts princess hasn't to know how to protect herself I also do yoga to relive stress won't have to today."

The door opened behind them "Maka Bianca Albarn what is going in here Don't bother lying I saw everything from my office."

Maka looked up "Mama I was going to tell you I swear."

Kami sighed facing palming "taking him to your room and get cleaned up both of you and see me in my office tomorrow first thing."

Maka nodded "Yes Mama."

Kami glared at Soul "For this point on your one of us Black Blood knight." with that Kami left them alone.


	3. The Red haired King

A red haired man paced hands in his hair as he looked between multiple monitors "What do you mean his tracer just stopped?"

A man with black hair with three white strips turned to face him "sir someone must have caught him and destroyed it."

the man shook his head "Kid you know as well as I do Evans wouldn't get caught they'd have to be trained as well as he was to be able to even hear him."

A blue haired man laughed "Maybe Maka was the one that found him she was trained better than he was?"

The man turned and grabbed the blue haired man by the throat "Black Star she is no longer my daughter after the choice she made."

Black Star pried himself free "What are we going to do about this Spirit?"

Spirit stared at the ceiling "There's nothing we can do I can only imagine what he's goint through with that witch."

Soul huffed as Maka shook beneath him "I hate you so much."

Maka looked up at him and spoke breathlessly "do lie Soul I know you still love me."

Soul growled he met his release "I am not your toy."

Maka sat up and pecked his lips "You may not be but you still like to play with me don't deny it."

Soul rolled to his side to face away from her "I don't love you anymore."

Maka turned her head on his shoulder "But?" why what did I do wrong?"

Soul turned to face her "You vanished for five years I moved on if you really loved me you wouldn't have left at all."

Maka traced the scar on Soul's chest "You think I wanted to leave because I didn't Mama didn't give me a choice but I did come back but when I came back you act as if I'm someone else have I changed that much?" Soul did look at her "If that's the way you see it fine when we play it will be lust alone."

About an hour later Maka whimpered in her sleep "Soul I'm cold." Wordlessly Soul wrapped himself around Maka's shaking form "I'm sorry for leaving."

Sou's voice was a whisper "You don't have to be sorry you didn't have a choice."

Maka smiled and moved closer to him "I'll make sure you I never leave you again."


	4. Under New Mangement

Maka sat up with a groan as her phone went off causing her ringtone Angel of Darkness to echo through the room her voice was horse as she answered "Yeah?"

A worried voice spoke from the other line "Maka I'd thought I would remind you that you have to meet your mother today about two hours from now."

Maka sighed and stretched "I know ouch."

The voice spoke again "Maka are you okay you sound hurt?"

Maka spoke again "What I did for the pain was worth it thanks for calling Tsubaki."

Tsubaki rushed as she spoke "Wait Maka don't hang." Maka ended the call.

Maka soul a poke in the shoulder "Wake up wolf boy."

Soul rolled on his side to look at her "mix want to play some more?"(#1)

Maka sighed as she stood her muscle groaning not wanting to comply "Puppy thinks we've played enough and mama pit-bull wouldn't like that."

Soul smirked "You can't help you have your father's libido."

Maka walked toward her private bathroom "Are you coming?"

Soul stood and followed her "When'd you change the wing color."

Maka paused "What?"

Soul stood against the door frame "The angel wings on your back the use be pure white now there all black."

Maka smiled "You heard the ringtone now I'm the angel of darkness."

Soul nodded "Okay."

Maka pushed Soul in the shower "Come we don't have time for this."

Soul paused and started counting something on his fingers.

Maka turned what are you counting ?"

Soul smiled "The types of get back together sex we'd had and need to have before we can actually get back together, let's see angry sex,I'm sorry sex but we still need shower sex to wash away the memory of the break up."

Maka smiled as she started the water "Do you remember our first time."

Soul smiled and rested his head on her shoulder "That was my favorite time because we were each other's firsts."

(Who's ready for a citrus scented flashback?)

Seventeen year old Soul and Maka sat in Soul's room so song the song they couldn't remember playing in the back ground. This is long before soul and Maka's first relationship even started."

Maka sat next to Soul as she pulled something from the pocket of the pocket of the hoodie she always wore "Check out what I was able to sneak off Papa."

Soul stared "Maka is that you never even consider?"

Maka smiled shaking the bottles "Soul we're seventeen ,so what do you say you got a captain in you?"

Soul for once chose to listen to his voice of reason "I don't think we should."

Maka put a bottle in his hand "come on just this once And if you hate it we'll never do it again."

Soul gripped the bottle's top "Promise?"

Maka held up her free hand "Angel's promise those can't be broken."

Soul opened his bottle "Promise me something else not matter what this makes us do we'll have some kind of connection."

Maka smiled "Angel's promise."

And drink they did. It was quickly discovered that Soul did indeed have captains in him."

Maka put an arm of Maka's shoulder and squeezed her boob "Lass be less like plank then me thought."

Maka turned grabbed his other hand "If you feel the need to grasp my chest please do be kind enough to grasp both of my breasts."

Soul smiled and grasped Maka by the hips and tossed her up further up the bed "I plan to grasp more than your breasts ma lady."

Maka stared in false confusion "Why good sir whatever do you mean?"

soul's lips were to her neck before she could even blink "Does the word ravish ever cross your mind ma lady?"

Maka spoke in false confusion "Why good sir whatever do you plan to do to me?"

Soul smiled "To make you call for your god as loud as you can."

Maka gasped as Soul fingers entered her "Why good sir this is rather sudden why wait till this time."

Soul continued to finger her as his free hand removed her hoodie with her aid "They are truly larger then what I believed." he placed a kiss in the space between her chest and neck "Are you pleased ma lady?"

Maka thrusted her hips in his hand "Please your teasing and get on with it." she looked up at him and moaned out "And stop talking like a pirate."

soul smiled as he released himself from his denim cage "As you wish." He slid her panties off and laughed "Maka your soaked."

Maka grabbed Soul by the shirt and pulled him down leaning forward as her lips met his while he entered her. Maka's words were lost in her throat when Soul gripped her ass and began to thrust breaking her barrier. Maka wrapped her legs around soul's waist she knew they were both close.

Soul was satisfied and confused "Why did I do that?"

Maka looked up at him "Because it felt good."

Soul nodded "Where do we go from here?"

Maka placed a hand on his cheek "We can't be friends after that."

Soul's confused face became a 'WFT' face "What why?"

Maka laughed "Can't exactly say Soul's coming to get in my pants if you heat moaning ignore them, now can I?"

Soul smirked "Well you could but he wouldn't take it well."

Maka pecked his lips "It's settled then I am yours and you are mine."

(Our look into the past is now over.)

Soul laughed and gave Maka's ass a squeeze , as the water from the shower cascaded down her back as her hair clung to her neck like moss to tree bark.

Maka smiled from her elevated position as she looked down at Soul "So will you be my dark prince?"

Soul smirked "Lass ye' need not ask that question when ye' know the answer."

Maka smacked him in the chest "Quite the pirate crap it wasn't funny then and it's not funny now."

A meek voice spoke from the other room "Miss Maka I brought the uniforms Master Kami asked me to bring for you and the new prince."

Maka came towel her only cover "Thank you Chrona where's Patti doesn't she normally help you with your rounds." (He normally delivers mail)

Chrona stared at the ground "She's sick today Miss Maka I was planning to stay home and match sure she was okay."

Maka smiled "Go ahead Chrona I'll cover for you and if someone stops you to ask while you're leaving early just tell them I said you could okay?"

Chrona nodded as he walked toward the door "Thank you Miss Maka." he was gone in three seconds flat.

Soul came out from the bath room towel around his waist "Wait did he say uniform since the title is prince do I have to wear a crown?"

Maka laugh sliding into her panties "No you'll like this."

Soul picked up the black jeans that were left for him "I know the groups called the 'Black Bloods' but really black and red." he sighed

Maka put her shirt on over her bra the hid her chest from Soul's predatory gaze "Just finish getting ready we need to see mama in twenty minutes."

Soul laughed as he shrugged on a long black coat "I'm ready."

Maka smiled "Good now come on Mama's not patient."

Maka led Soul to her mother's office and inside without a word. When they entered it was quite and the lights were off. Maka flipped the light switch and froze.

Soul turned to face her "Maka what's wrong."

Maka walked forward she isn't here all of her things are gone and someone added another chair behind her desk."

Soul saw a piece of paper on the desk "Maybe this can explain why."

Maka snatched the note and read it "Had to go your in charge."

Soul sat on one of the chairs "So we're in charge?"

Maka sat in the empty chair with a sigh "No I'm in charge and if you make me angry I'm making you dance in a cage I'll hang from the ceiling."

* * *

#1 this is a reference to the the sides of the law Maka's parents fall on. Side note if maka were a dog she'd be half German shepard and half Rottweiler.


	5. The Golden Snake

Maka led Soul through the base into a room with a large tank against the far wall. A blond woman stood at a computer on a rolling stool. To the untrained she would seem like a norm nurse but soul knew different. She was Medusa Gorgon she'd spent time in prison for her experiments.

Soul glared at Medusa "Gorgon last I heard you were behind bars."

Medusa smirked "One of the good things about a diplomat for a sister."

Soul chuckled "Spider queen pulled some strings did she?"

Medusa growled "Get in the tank Evans."

Soul walked of to the tank "So this is your trademark the Black Blood tank I hear it makes you insane."

Medusa smirked "You'll just have to find out won't you."

Maka led Soul to a platform in front of the tank "Just lay back and stay calm." She placed a breathing mask over his mouth "I'm gonna strap you down but it's for your safety."

The platform slid back into the tank a black liquid began pouring inside. Soul's eyes shot open he began to thrast the restraints holding him still. Maka watched as Soul fought his restraints. The liquid drained from from the tank and the platform slid out.

Make walked over "Soul are you okay?"

The restraints snapped and Soul pinned Maka to the was "Princess I've never felt better." he purred "How about I make the princess a queen?"

Medusa jammed a needle into Soul's neck "He'll be back to normal but for now make him rest."

Maka nodded dragging Soul out.


	6. BLOCK

I want to continue this but my well of ideas has run dry for this so please if have an idea please share.


End file.
